Superabsorbent refers to a water-swellable, water-insoluble, organic or inorganic material capable of absorbing at least about 10 times its weight and up to about 30 times its weight in an aqueous solution containing 0.9 weight percent sodium chloride solution in water. A superabsorbent polymer is a crosslinked polymer which is capable of absorbing large amounts of aqueous liquids and body fluids, such as urine or blood, with swelling and the formation of hydrogels, and of retaining them under a certain pressure in accordance with the general definition of superabsorbent.
The superabsorbent polymers that are currently commercially available are crosslinked polyacrylic acids or crosslinked starch-acrylic acid graft polymers, in which some of the carboxyl groups are neutralized with sodium hydroxide solution or potassium hydroxide solution. As a result of these characteristic properties, these polymers are chiefly used for incorporation into sanitary articles, such as babies' diapers, incontinence products or sanitary towels.
In diaper constructions, there is a need to be able to combine the SAP with fibers in a wet laid construction. To this end the SAP needs properties that allow its absorption of water to be delayed for at least 1 minute so as not to react in the construction of the combination of the SAP and fiber in wet laid methods.
GB 2,280,115 A describes an absorbent article, such as diapers, that contains coated superabsorbent particles in the area in which body fluids are released. The coating of the superabsorbent particles prevents swelling until the coating has dissolved in the test or body fluid or has been penetrated by it. These are superabsorbent particles that exhibit an activation time until swelling begins, which time can be varied by the coating's material and thickness. Some of the coating materials disclosed are non-reactive polysaccharides such as gelatin, microcrystalline cellulose and cellulose derivatives. The activation period to the start of swelling should be at least 5, preferably 15 and more strongly preferred, 60 minutes.
Coated superabsorbent polymers have the disadvantage that even a small initial wetting, without necessarily leading to the swelling of the highly swellable polymers, leads to a destruction of the surface treatment by dissolution, detachment, swelling or decomposition. Once the coating around the polymers has dissolved, such superabsorbent polymers exhibit the high swelling rate of a conventional material without surface treatment. Thus the desired effect of improved liquid management in the absorbent material is lost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an absorbing polymer composition that exhibits improved delayed free water absorption, as well as maintaining excellent properties such as capabilities of maintaining high liquid permeability and liquid retention even when the superabsorbent polymer is increased in percent by weight based on the absorbent structure.